


段子

by PsycheCarr



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: 那一年鲁邦死后谁都没来——不怪他们。日子过得多快啊，当初意气风发鲜衣怒马的王储早就加过冕，如今是儿女绕膝，上朝时都能睡着的白发老人了。一起闯荡的人们也已不知去了何方，是否还在这一天天腐坏变质的世界亦不得而知。只是留路都走不动的钱形砸碎储钱罐捡了金币去镇里换几只花圈，挂在门上。





	段子

那一年鲁邦死后谁都没来——不怪他们。日子过得多快啊，当初意气风发鲜衣怒马的王储早就加过冕，如今是儿女绕膝，上朝时都能睡着的白发老人了。一起闯荡的人们也已不知去了何方，是否还在这一天天腐坏变质的世界亦不得而知。只是留路都走不动的钱形砸碎储钱罐捡了金币去镇里换几只花圈，挂在门上。

 

后来宪兵来了。宪兵很久没来了，自从这儿被瘟疫席卷之后，凡是有点能力的都走了。可鲁邦不肯，他说自己哪都不去。那会钱形还和他吵来着，说是自己追了这么久的大盗不该是从这么个破村子里出来的。于是他就跟暴躁的前军官讲，讲他童年的事情，这时爱人就会安静下来，像是也随着他到过去走了一遭。

 

宪兵终究是宪兵，和他当长官时没什么不同。他们的皮靴把花圈尽数踩碎。先是变成些白的红的花瓣混在地上的泥里，再是连花瓣也碎成片，院子里倒像是被细心均匀地撒了彩纸，一如当时他俩偷偷结婚、但又忍不住要庆祝的模样。后来这些人搜查够了离开时，已经看不见什么花了。大地把什么都吞进肚子，无论是今年的庄稼，昨天的秋雨，还是面前墓碑下的人。

 

这么想着，钱形有些头晕，似乎世界都上下左右地转了一圈。他撑起手杖，蹒跚地转身往回走，再睡一觉罢。


End file.
